senob fo ytic
by InuKaglover97
Summary: Okay, so most of us here know what happened in the city of bones correct? Well what if all of a sudden, Jace became Clary and Clary became Jace? And when has Jocelyn been evil? If you wanna know read and find out! R&R please! DISCONTINUED


InuKaglover97 here! I know I should be updating my other stories, but I just LOVED this book soooo much! Okay here it goes!

* * *

Hey. It's me, I guess? Jace Fray? Or at least I used to be. And then I went to Pandemonium and my life changed, all because I met her. So I'm pretty sure you want to know the story now, right? Yeah, you wanna know. There's not much to say, I mean really. I met her, discover, discover, discover, fall in love, then she turns out to be my- . Well you'll see later. Here it goes.

"You've got to be kidding me," the bouncer said, folding his arms across his massive chest. He stared down at the girl in the red zip up jacket and shook his head. "You can't bring that thing in here."

Fifty or so teenagers in line outside of Pandemonium lean forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to get into the all ages club, especially on a Sunday, and not much happened in line. The bouncers were fierce and would come down instantly on anyone who looked like they would cause trouble. Six-teen year old, Jace Fray was standing in line with his jock friends and his best friend, Isabelle, who leaned along with everyone else hoping for excitement.

"Awe, come on!" The kid hoisted the thing over her head. It looked like a wooden beam, pointed at one end. "It's part of my costume!!"

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

The girl grinned she was normal looking enough, Jace thought, well at least for pandemonium. She had hot pink dyed hair that curled like the legs of an octopus, but no elaborate facial tattoos or big metal bars through her lips or nose. "I'm a Vampire hunter." she pushed down on the wooden thing. It bent as easily as a blade of grass. "It's rubber, see?"

The girl's eye were way to bright green, but that's the way he liked it. For some reason green eyes turned him on. The bouncer sighed.

"Whatever. Go in."

The girl slid past them quick as an eel. Jace liked the way her chest was so-

"She was HAWT man! Look at her-" His Football buddy, Payton.

"HAIR. LOOK AT HER HAIR." Isabelle said. Isabelle has been Jace's best friend since longer then he can remember. They had history. Isabelle had straight black hair, she was tall, pretty face, worked out A LOT, and half the guys in their school fall all over her, but she never seemed to notice. Though whenever there was a girl who like him, because you know, HIM. Golden eyes, golden hair, sexy smile, hot bod, seriously? Who couldn't resisted that? Well anyways Isabelle would always get jealous. She would scare the girl away before the girl was even done with half her sentence. Oh man, he remembered the time when he was lab partners with the girl named Irene... Not a pretty picture. Let's just say he ended up failing. Badly.

Inside, the club was filled with dry-iced smoke, colored lights played all over the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and golds.

The girl in the red jacket stroked the long razor sharped blade in her hands, an idle smile playing over her lips. It was so easy, a bit of a glamour and voi-la, another glamour on her eyes and she was in. Of course, she could have gotten in a lot easier, but hey, what was the fun in that? Fooling stupid mundies, how much easier could it be? And their sheep-like faces? Hilarious!

But not that the mundies didn't have their uses. The girl's bright green eyes were scanning the crowd, where slender limbs decorated in beautiful dresses of silk and tough black leather appeared and disappeared in the swirling vortex-liked pillar of smoke as the humans danced to the music. The boys swinging their leather-clad hips to the beat as the girls flipped their long hair. Bare skin sparkled in sweat, life was just streaming off of them, waves of energy filled her with a certain dizziness that she loved and came here for. She started to grit her teeth. How could they just party all night long and not realize how lucky they were? How lucky they were to to be alive and not from the dead world where there is never happiness and lives are killed as easily as they are made.

Suddenly she sees a handson man. His eyes are a light brown, he had dark brown hair that matched perfectly with his gorgeous eyes, and he was _ripped_. Sexy and ripped. He was wearing a plain red shirt, a white shirt with sleeves that went up to his wrists underneath, and a pair of dark faded jeans. Then she saw the huge ruby he was wearing on his index finger. It was the size of half his finger, it was on a silver band. She felt her mouth water as he came towards her. Life pulsed from him like blood from an open wound. He beckoned her to come with him by nodding his head towards her. He turn on his heels and started to slowly walk away. The girl with pink hair started to follow him. Mundies were so stupid. they threw their whole lives away for money and power. And then don't guard it at all. She hoped they knew that they can't take that money and power with them when they die.

Up close he didn't look so hot anymore. She could see the dirt and sweat on his face making him look digusting, but he was human, was he not? _Gotcha_ she thought.

A smirk grew on his face. he moved aside and she could see that he had been leaning against a door that said, **Storage EMPLOYEES ONLY**. He grabbed the knob and turned it slowly and swiftly slid in. A smile tugged at the girl's lips and she followed, having no idea that she was being followed herself.

"Awesome music," Isabelle said,

Jace nodded. They were "dancing", or at least that's what people called it. It involved swaying your hips and moving around like a retard. Around them was the group of his football players acting like idiots, and a young Asian couple that looked like they were either trying to suck each others face off or having a tongue wrestling tournament. A boy with a nose piercing and a hello kitty backpack was handing out what looked like herbal ecstasy. But Jace wasn't paying attention to his surroundings he was too focused on the the pink haired girl following the boy in the red shirt.

"I love it here!" Isabelle said, "It's so fun!" Isabelle stuck out like a sore thumb. She was wearing a flowing white dress and boots that went up to her knee. Her hair was nicly curled and her regular color of ink black instead of pink or green. She looked more like she was on her way to a wedding then to a club.

"mmmh hmm," Jace knew perfectly well that the only reason she even came was because of him. She hated loud music and sweaty dancing people. She was always more of a classical person.

The pink haired girl was making her way off the dance floor and was following a ripped guy with a red shirt. Jace thought maybe he should go introduce himself and offer to show her around. Or would she just look at him like he was insane? Didn't matter anyway. She looked like she knew her way around pretty well with that guy. _Oh well_. Jace thought. _It's not like he's hotter than me. That girl doesn't know what she's missing out on_. He _was_pretty good looking though. The kind of guy girls would fall over if Jace wasn't there to steal them away from him. It wasn't anything Jace hadn't seen before, a couple sneaking off to the dark corners of the club to probably make out or something-but what made it even weirder was that the couple was being followed.

Jace easily looked over the saw a guy that had dark hair and a girl with fiery red hair. The girl with red hair reached into her knee high boots and pulled out a golden whip while the boy with the dark hair reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a- a-. A knife!

"Izzy!" Jace shouted.

"I'm not _really_ sleeping with your dad you know. I just wanted to get your attention."

"Wait, what?" Jace said, when did she say anything about sleeping with his father? "Never mind, Do you see those 2 people over there? By that door?" Isabelle was clearly squinting to see what he was pointing to.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything but the door!"

"They were following the girl with pink hair."

"The one with the nice _hair_?"

"YES, and the red head just pulled out a whip and the dark haired dude just pulled out a knife!"

"Jace, are you sure? I don't see anything!" Isabelle said squinting harder.

"I'm sure."

Suddenly all business, Isabella squared her shoulders. "I'll get the bouncer. Stay right here."

She pushed her way in the direction of where the bouncer was. Jace searched for the girl with the fiery hair and just in time to find her slip through the **employees only **room, with her friend following close behind her. Izzy was still trying to wiggle her way through the crowd without luck and even if Jace shouted now, no one would hear him, and by the time Izzy had finally reached the bouncer, something terrible might _already _have happened. Jace started to shoved through the crowd with ease.

The girl giggled when the boy in the red shirt lifted her up and placed her in his lap.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"What's yours?" he asked back.

"Olivia."

"Simon."

"Do you come here a lot? I've never seen you around."

"I'll only come as much as you want me to, baby." He said smoothly. Olivia giggled. Then she saw his wrist. She saw it was a strange looking bracelet.

"What a strange brac-" the girl looked at his wrist again she figured out it was a bracelet "You're a-" She didn't get to finish before he put a blow in right in her stomach and left to flying to the wall. She gasp as she slip down. She should have known no normal mundane would have worn a ring that looked like it was worth thousands of dollars! Then just as she got back up to her feet 2 people walked in. One was a girl with fiery red and and the other was a boy with a dark hair. _More Nephilim_ she thought.

"I'll leave you the job Clary." Simon said looking her way. Clary smiled.

"Well then it looks like it's time to have some fun." She said. She was holding on to her whip with ease as she shot it at Olivia. The girl screamed out in pain.

"So where are your other _friends_?" Clary asked teasingly, "I mean, there must be more of you."

"More of_ what_?" the girl spat. Clary giggled.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Ugly little creatures that crawl in the night, scare little kids, eat humans? You know, _demons_." Clary said with fake confidence she had mastered since she was 10. Someone behind Olivia grabbed her wrists and had started to tie her arms around an ugly mustard-colored pillar with what she guessed was piano wire. She could feel her blood welling underneath the wire. And she turned her attention back to the girl name Clary. She growled.

"Sorry I have no idea what you're talking about."

BTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBTJBT

Jace opend the door and looked around at first all he saw was a deserted room, but then he started to hear voices and blink. Then as if he turned on a TV when opened his eyes again he saw them. The girl with fiery hair, the dark haired boy, and the boy the girl with pink hair had been chasing.

"So where are your other _friends_?" The girl with the red hair asked teasingly, "I mean, there must be more of you."u

"More of_ what_?" the girl spat. She giggled.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Ugly little creatures that crawl in the night, scare little kids, eat humans? You know, _demons_."

Jace's heart sped up. _Who the fuck are these people? Demons? I thought they didn't exist!_ He thought

"Sorry I have no idea what you're talking about." The red head rolled her eyes.

"Religiously defined as Hell's denizens, servants of Satan, but understood here to be any malevolent spirit who's-"

"That's good enough, Clary." The boy in the red shirt said, "No one wants another lesson in demonology"

_Demonology? What the hell is that? These people are phsyco!_ Jace thought. He leaned in a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"No fair! You guys think I talk to much!! I do NOT talk to much? Do I Olivia?" the girl name Clary said turning to Olivia.

Olivia snarled "Don't kill me. Please. I- I can tell you where Jocelyn is."

"We know where Jocelyn, bitch. She's dead, just like you'll be in a couple seconds."

The boy in the red shirt said.

"Fine. I'll finish this if you guys won't." Clary said. She pulled out the whip that was coiled around her arm and-

"STOP IT!" Jace shouted. All four pairs of eyes snapped over to Jace.

"What the hell is that?" Simon demanded.

"It's a boy. I mean surely you know what a boy is. You're one yourself" Clary said mockingly. "A Mundie boy... and he can see us?"

"Of course I can see you, what do you think I am? Blind?" Jace said.

Clary giggled. "Oh of course you are!! You just don't know it yet, silly!" then Clary turned serious. "-But you better get outta here. That is, if you want to go home tonight."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. And you phsycos shouldn't be going around attempting to kill people!" jace shot back.

"People... So I'm guessing you think this girl right here is a.... human?"

"Actually yes, I do!"

"We're not killing _people_. We're _protecting_ people. People like _you_ who can't protect themselves."

"I can protect myself easily!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes, I can."

"Then protect yourself from this," Clary tossed her whip and Jace's wrist and caught it easily. Jace winced in pain. Clary, of course didn't pull on it hard enough to do real damage to him, just enough to see that he was wrong.

"I have the police coming you know." Suddenly they heard a cry in pain. Clary and Jace snapped their head towards the sound. They say that Olivia was fading away like ashes.

"What? I got tired of listening to you two jabber likee idiots so I killed her myself." said Simon.

Then they heard the door opening and Isabelle and one of the bouncers came in.

"Jace? Why are you in here by yourself? Where are the people with knives?" Isabelle said looking at him very worried.

"I uh...," Jace looked over at Clary to sent him an apologetic look, "Must have seen wrong. I guess there was nobody there after all." He told her.

Her expression changed from worried to embarrassment almost immediately. They saw the bouncer grunt and walk ou of the room. Simon had to hold back a laugh/snort.

"Jace! How could you! Do you know how much you embarrassed me?? I'll probably never be able to show my face again and-" Isabelle just kept ranting on and on about how embarressed she was. Jace held out his hand and a taxi stopped before them. They got in, but Isabelle still didn't stop ranting on and on about how she was mad at him.

"Why do you even care Izzy?! It's not like you like going to the damn place!" Jace finally shouted in annoyance. That shut her up. She turned to look at him and then said,

"You know you can trust me with anything right?"

Isabelle saw the look on his face that she only saw one other time in her life, when they were six and were secretly watching a scary movie under the couch with her brother. Of course it was only a flash, but it was a flash of fear.

"Yeah, I know Izzy." Jace replied.

* * *

So! What did you think?? I know it was a little weird, but I think i did fairly well. Oh and if you've read my other stories I just wanted to let you know that _Bella, the princess? _isn't going to have another chapter for about another month and _KYFCBDYE? _should have a new chapter out sometime this week or next.

Please review!! Did you like it? Did you not? Tell me! Also give me ideas for the next chapter!


End file.
